The Letter
by 6GunSally
Summary: Teacher had them write letters to the future. But they were nine, and none of them had any clue what the future would bring. Nick, Larry, and Miles as fourth graders, contemplating the future. A little fluffy look at how things might have been. NOW COMPLETE
1. A Letter to the Future

_**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda).**_

* * *

**The Letter**

**Part 1:**

**A Letter to the Future**

* * *

Phoenix followed Larry inside and they ran down the mostly empty corridor. The bell had already rung, and it had done so long enough for most of the students to already be in class.

As they ran toward their fourth-grade classroom, their bags swinging on their backs and adding noise and confusion to their mad dash, Larry slipped and Phoenix had gone far enough ahead of him before he noticed, that he almost lost sight of his friend.

Phoenix stopped and turned. Larry was just getting to his feet. Phoenix ran toward him, only to run into the PE teacher.

"TRUANCY!" The man shouted and pointed.

Phoenix slid past him and ran over to Larry. They passed the PE teacher again and ran toward their classroom. Fortunately for them the PE teacher was short, stubby, and ridiculously fat—Miles called him an "Aucks See Moron"—well, the man certainly was a moron.

In the safety of the classroom, Miss Pickens ordered the others to read silently to themselves before meeting Phoenix and Larry at the door.

"What happened to you two?"

Phoenix looked at Larry and Larry grinned at him. Both of them were still red faced and panting from their narrow escape from the clutches of the PE teacher, Mister Ketchum. Phoenix tried his best innocent wide-eyed stare on Miss Pickens, but she only put her hands on her hips.

She wagged her finger at the two of them, "Now, class starts at the same time everyday. There's no excuse for coming late like this—"

"But, Miss Pickens," Phoenix said and he remembered suddenly why he and Larry were late and why they were worried, "Miles wasn't at the tree stump this morning!"

"What?" Miss Pickens said.

"Well, Larry lives by me," Phoenix said, "So he comes by my house in the morning and then we meet Miles by the tree stump. He wasn't there. So we waited. Then we heard the warning bell ring and we ran to school. The second bell rang just as we got inside—but Miss Pickens, we don't know what happened to Miles!"

Miss Pickens smiled down at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Miles didn't tell you? His father has him out for the Regional Junior Golf Championships—but he'll be in class later."

"He never said anything about golf…" Phoenix frowned a little, he felt a little betrayed—why would Miles hide something like that from him.

"Dude," Larry said, "He told us about that on Monday."

Miss Pickens smiled and nodded, "Go sit down and open your reading books—you'll have to make up what you missed during recess."

"Aww…" Larry said in protest.

* * *

Miles came in after their lesson on fractions. He looked angry and bashful at the same time. His father was with him carrying a very tall trophy with a little golfer on top and several ribbons attached to it.

Miles left his father's side immediately and ran to his desk on the other side of Larry. Phoenix looked at him and tried to get his attention without talking, but Miles had brought out his books and already had his nose stuck in one of them.

"Oh I'm very proud of him," Mister Edgeworth told Miss Pickens. They stood in the back of the class chatting while the class worked on an exercise handout. Miles had been told that he could take it for homework but he as already working on it and from what Phoenix could see, Miles was further ahead than he was.

When the bell rang for recess, Miles, Larry, and Phoenix all stood together to join the other kids. Miss Pickens stopped them with a glare.

"Larry, Nick," she said pointedly, "What did I tell you earlier?"

Both boys groaned and went back to their desks and got out their readers. Miles stood in the doorway looking at them and then his father and then the window that overlooked the playground.

"Aren't you going to go out and play?" Mister Edgeworth said.

"Yes, I would like that, sir," Miles said, "But my friends aren't allowed recess. Miss Pickens, don't I have lessons to make up as well?"

The adults chuckled together and then Mister Edgeworth told Miles to go play outside with the other kids. Phoenix tucked his nose closer to the book and tried to listen to what they were talking about. He heard Larry snore in the seat beside him.

"…it'll be part of his Christmas present."

"How sweet."

"But until I have things sorted out, I really don't have anywhere for another one of these…"

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, but as it's only a few more weeks until winter break, would you mind if this stayed in your classroom?"

"Well, normally Greg, we wouldn't have any personal awards in the classroom. But I can talk to Mister Ketchum, if you'd like. I'm sure there's room in the trophy case."

"Wonderful," Mister Edgeworth said.

* * *

"Now class," Miss Pickens said, "Today, we're going to talk about elements of time. The past, the present and the future."

The lesson was surprisingly short and simple. Phoenix heard Miles say something under his breath about things little kids should know.

At the end of the lesson the teacher was smiling broadly at the class.

"Your homework will be to write about the future. What are your plans for the future? What will you be when you grow up? What kind of job will you have? Remember, this is about the future, so you will be using future tense."

Jilly Baxter raised her hand and Phoenix's wavering attention suddenly regained focus.

"Um, Miss Pickens? How long does it have to be?"

"At least a page, Jilly… This is the future, after all…"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**_

_So, I bet you're wondering—"What the heck is this crap?"_

_It all started when I replayed "Rise from the Ashes" (for the hundredth time—since it's my favorite case because it has all the cool characters that only show up for that one case—anyway… The first time Phoenix sees the 'King of Prosecutors' trophy he comments on how it's kind of laying there haphazardly. Then he asks Edgeworth about it directly and Edgeworth kind of brushes it off. Phoenix, in his ubiquitous internal monologue (one of my favorite things about AA—by the way nobody monologues better than Phoenix, Apollo be damned! Phoenix Wright Forever!) comments on how Edgeworth used to show up with trophies for playing the flute or golfing… Yeah…_

_What? That's really what prompted this—don't ask me how my brain works…_

_(I've been told it might be a little broken)_


	2. Dear Future, I'm going to win

**The Letter**

**Part 2:**

**Dear Future, I'm going to win. Love, Larry Butz**

* * *

"Hey Nick," Larry said when they met in the hall after class. They walked together toward the door. Phoenix was only half-listening as he was looking around for Miles.

"Nick!" Larry repeated.

"What?" Phoenix said. Miles was coming out of the classroom still shoving a book into his over-stuffed bag.

"Oh," Larry said and he glared at Miles before turning around a leading them toward the main door, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go and catch frogs by the lake."

"Frogs? But we have homework, Larry," Phoenix said.

Miles was walking beside him now, slightly stooped under the weight of his bag—but then, Miles only had to walk to the curb where the parents and the busses came to pick up the kids.

"I'm not sure there will be frogs out this time of year," Miles said.

"There are always frogs at the lake!" Larry snapped. His sudden incongruous anger surprised both of his friends.

"There are millions of frogs—jillions!"

Miles only stared at him.

"Well," Phoenix said, "If you want, you can come to my house and we'll do our homework together. That way we could finish faster and maybe we'll have time to go there and catch some frogs."

"What will you do with the frogs?" Miles asked.

"It's a secret," Larry said, and he rounded on Miles, "You know, since me and Nick are best friends. You're not supposed to know."

"Oh," Miles said, but he looked a little annoyed at Larry's childishness.

Phoenix made a face at Larry, "What _are_ you going to do with the frogs?"

"I'll tell you later," Larry said, and then dropped into a whisper, "Once _he_ is gone."

Phoenix looked at Miles and it was obvious that despite Larry's whispering, Miles had heard his comment. Miles didn't say anything.

"I don't know why you have to act all weird," Phoenix said.

"I'm not acting weird," Larry said

* * *

_**Dear Future,**_

_**My name is Larry Butz and I am eight years old, but I will be nine in 17 days. That is the future.**_

* * *

"I don't think Miss Pickens is going to like that," Phoenix said, "Plus, it has to be a whole page."

"But it is the future!" Larry grinned, thinking that he was being extremely clever.

"I think we're supposed to write about what we want to be when we grow up," Phoenix said.

"Oh," Larry said, and he picked up his pencil and after several painful moments, he scribbled:

* * *

_**When I grow up I will be rich and famous.**_

* * *

"Really? I bet everyone wrote that…" Phoenix said and he balled up his own letter and took out a fresh piece of paper.

"Except, I _will_ be rich and famous," Larry said.

"Like, how?" Phoenix said.

"Man, stop cramping my style!"

"I'm only trying to help, Larry," Phoenix said.

"You're starting to get all nerdy like that Miles kid," Larry said.

Phoenix made a noise of exasperation, "How come you don't like Miles? He stood up for me in that trial. He's totally cool."

"Miles is a nerd," Larry said.

Phoenix frowned, but he had no desire to continue the argument—not when they had frogs to catch.

"Let's just finish this so we can go outside," Phoenix said.

But Larry was glaring at him now and making no progress at all on his homework.

"You like that Miles kid more than you like me," Larry said.

Phoenix looked at him from his homework. He was startled to say the least.

"Um Larry…"

"I thought we were best friends! You can't just—"

"Larry!" Phoenix said, "I like both of you. Both of you are my friends!"

"But I'm your _best_ friend!"

"Sure," Phoenix said, "But Miles is my friend too."

"As long as he's not your _best_ friend," Larry insisted.

"Okay," Phoenix said, "Whatever floats your boat, Larry."

The conversation ended then, and both boys focused on their papers. Phoenix looked up once or twice to see Larry with his brow knit and his tongue poking out as his mind churned—looking for the right thing to say.

Mom came into the kitchen a half-hour later and smiled at them.

"It was so quiet I got worried," she said.

"Oh hi Mom," Phoenix said.

"Hi Missus Wright," Larry said.

"What are you guys working on?"

"We have to write a letter to the future," Phoenix said, "and I guess talk about what we're going to be when we grow up."

Mom smiled, "What do you want to be when you grow up, Nick?"

Phoenix looked at his mother and his ears went red, "I don't know, Mom."

Mom made a face at him like she was disappointed but not and then she looked at Larry, "What about you Larry?"

"I'm going to be rich," Larry said.

"Oh?" Mom said and she acted like she was very interested and Phoenix felt a little jealous of Larry all of a sudden.

"And famous," Larry added.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Mom asked.

"Missus Wright," Larry said, "all of that is part of what's called the background—I'm not going to waste time with that. I'm just getting straight to the action!"

Mom smiled, "Are you guys hungry? I have some nice celery sticks that wont eat themselves!"

"Mom!" Phoenix said.

Larry shook his head.

"How about carrot sticks?"

"Mom, you're trying to kill me," Phoenix said.

Mom chuckled as she rummaged in the refrigerator, "We could make 'ants on a log'."

"That stopped being cool when I was six," Phoenix said.

Mom returned to the table and poured each of them a glass of milk and then put out a plate of Oreos.

"Sweet!" Larry said.

"Thanks Mom!" Phoenix said.

* * *

_**Dear Future,**_

_**My name is Larry Butz and I am eight years old, but I will be nine in 17 days. That is the future. When I grow up I will be rich and famous. I'm going to have my own racecar and my own plane. When I feel like going somewhere I can ride my plane anywhere in the world.**_

_**I'm going to buy a big house for my mom and my sisters and next door I'll buy another big house just for myself and next door to that I am going to buy a house for my best friend Nick and his mom.**_

_**I will have enough money to buy a Playstation 3 and an Xbox 360 but I'll share with Nick because he is my best friend. Miles can visit my house too but only to do my homework. He is a nerd.**_

_**Because I'm so rich and famous, people will ask me for otto graffs. When the gover-ment needs help they will call me to spy on bad guys. I'm going to have a shoe that turns into a gun and a watch that is really a telephone.**_

_**I'm going to have a special phone in my house that only the president can call because the president needs me to help the country. I'm so awesome that all the bad guys will be scared and no one will attack us ever again!**_

_**Everyone will wish they were my friend, but I wont be friends with nerds. I'm going to be the most famous person in the world and everyone will like me. I'm going to win the future and everyone will be happy because I'm so awesome.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Larry Butz**_

* * *

"That's lame," Phoenix said.

"What? You're lame!"

"Whatever," Phoenix said, "Miss Pickens said it had to be a page long, too."

"It's mostly a page long," Larry said and he started to pack up his things, "Come on, Nick. We have to catch some frogs."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_

_Hmm… Phoenix is 'cramping his style'… Come on people, it was supposed to be 2001…_

_In the spaces in between doing the things I should be doing (i.e. the periods of procrastination) I managed to squeeze out an update to this. It seems like this little story had been lost in the shuffle, but I will finish it. Someday…_

_Thanks AA Addict for reminding me :)_


	3. Dear Future, I am Miles Edgeworth

**The Letter**

**Part 3:**

**Dear Future, I am Miles Edgeworth, aged nine.**

* * *

"Dad, do frogs hibernate in the winter?"

Miles looked over at his father while they waited behind two other cars and a school bus to exit the drive in front of the school. Gregory Edgeworth looked at his watch and frowned.

"You know," he said, "I'm not really sure. I imagine they must, as I don't recall seeing too many frogs late in the year."

"Do you think they're still active now?"

"I don't know, Miles," Dad said, "Why are you so concerned with frogs all of a sudden?"

Miles crossed his arms and frowned thoughtfully, "I was just wondering about them, sir."

Dad chuckled and eased the car into the street to join the slowly crawling school traffic. His phone rang and he put in his headset and answered it.

"Edgeworth," he said.

Miles watched him curiously but stayed quiet. He didn't want to interrupt.

"Yes, I'll be there…" Dad told the caller. Miles knew it was probably his work calling, Dad had a very important job.

"I'm just picking Miles up from school," Dad said, "I'll be there as soon as I drop him—yes. But it will just have to wait. I don't want him caught up in all of this."

Miles frowned. Dad finished on the phone and took off his headset. He looked over at his son and smiled.

"There's no reason you should be concerned, Miles," Dad said.

* * *

Dad dropped him off in front of Mrs. Song's house and waited until he was standing in front of her door before departing with a wave. Miles frowned as the long black Town Car pulled away from the house and carried his father away.

He was about to knock on Mrs. Song's door when he remembered. He didn't have music lessons today. Miles dropped his bag and ran toward the end of the street where Dad's car was stopped at a stop sign. As he ran he watched in dismay as the car started moving again, passing the stop sign and speeding up through the intersection.

"Daddy!"

Miles stopped where he was and leaned forward with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He had no choice but to return to Mrs. Song's house.

He stopped and picked up his backpack. It had started to tear when he dropped it. He put his arms sullenly through the straps, it was only a matter of time now before this one tore open all the way. Dad won't be happy to learn he'd ruined another school bag.

He could hear the measured and choppy sounds of an amateur player learning new notes. The meter of the song was unrecognizable. Mrs. Song would be busy.

Miles frowned. He would be left to the whims of Martin Song. Martin was a sixth grader, and he was huge and mean and he really seemed to hate Miles. Miles thought about just walking home. Dad would understand, right?

He turned and started down the steps. But what if Dad remembered that he didn't have music lessons today and came back for him, only to find that he'd wandered off? Miles stopped and let the ideas war in his head. He made an impatient noise and then turned on his heel and walked back up to Mrs. Song's door and rang the doorbell.

He heard an ugly 'blang' from the piano as the student was distracted and Mrs. Song opened the door and looked down at him.

"Miles, dear," she said, "It's Wednesday. You don't have lessons—"

"Mrs. Song," Miles said, "My dad was in a hurry when he dropped me off and I think he forgot. But now I don't know if he's going to try and find me here, or if I should just go home and wait there."

Mrs. Song frowned at him and shook her head sympathetically, "Come inside dear."

* * *

_**Dear Future,**_

_**Salutations! I am Miles Edgeworth, aged nine. I am writing this letter in response to an assignment about verb tenses. So the question that begs my asking is such: What will I be when I grow up? (Besides taller than I am now?) It seems so simple a question, but is it really?**_

* * *

Miles sighed into his notebook and looked around. Martin was nowhere to be seen. At least he'd have some respite from his nemesis' evil clutches—for now. Perhaps long enough to finish this one assignment.

* * *

_**When I grow up, I will be a famous Defense Attorney, like my father. Like my father I will defend the innocent and the downtrodden from the injustice of a corrupt judicial system where little care is taken in upholding the truth in the place of speedy prosecution and the culling of statistics to please an ignorant public**_.

* * *

Miles paused again and tapped his chin with his pencil. He erased the last few words.

* * *

_**an uninformed public.**_

* * *

That's better, he thought. Then he stared blankly at his paper and frowned. This letter had to be a page long. He should've skipped lines—except Dad would notice that and think him lazy. But what could he say? What else is there about the future?

Miles brightened and set his pencil to the paper again.

* * *

_**I will be married, of course. My wife will stay home so that nothing ill may befall her. I will have a son too. I shall call him Miles Junior, or perhaps, Fred.**_

_** I will drive Fred to school every morning after we've had breakfast. Fred will excel in his studies, because he is my son of course. I will let Fred play baseball instead of golf, if he wanted, so none of the other kids would make fun of him.**_

_** Every night I will be home to help him with his homework or to discuss the events of the day. Fred would never be lonely. I would buy Fred a puppy if he wanted, and the three of us would go to the park together and play Frisbee or catch.**_

_** When I grow up, things will be better. I promise.**_

* * *

"Oh look it's Nerdo the shrimp-boy!"

Miles looked up from his homework and shut his notebook. He glared defiantly at Martin.

"What are you doing here?" Martin said, "It's Wednesday. Don't tell me you're going to start coming on Wednesdays too."

"Suppose I did," Miles said. He didn't move from where he sat at the Song's dining table with his books in front of him and the tinny broken sounds of the student learning piano wafting in from the other room. He felt safe there in his seat. But he was also very aware that he was very trapped.

"Come here, Nerdo!" Martin grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the chair and away from the dining table.

Miles tried to swat him away with his thin little arms. Martin just dragged him away from the table and into the hall. Then he shoved Miles onto the floor. The smaller boy glared up at him, red-faced from his ordeal and his anger.

Miles balled up his fists and got to his feet. Martin smirked at him.

"I'm going to tell my mom," he said, "and she'll tell your dad what a naughty little brat you've been."

Miles glared. Teeth set in a grimace. He hated Martin Song. Almost as much as he dreaded his father's wrath should he learn that Miles had been fighting. Good boys don't fight.

Martin threw his head back and started to laugh.

* * *

_**When I grow up, things will be better. I promise.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Aw poor wittow Miohs…**_

_Of course he was bullied as a kid. Who goes around making speeches in the fourth grade and gets away with it? Why else would he immediately think Phoenix was there to gloat about his arrest in case 1-4 (PW:AA:Turnabout Goodbyes)? Why is he so in love with the Steel Samurai? Poor Miles indeed!_

_Sorry about this. Phoenix is up next, so that has to be better…_

_So my profile poll currently stands at a three-way tie between HONEYMOON, APOCALYPSE and this story. This one won out because it's shorter and less demanding psychologically. Please stop by and vote!_


	4. Don't Ever Change

**The Letter**

**Part 4:**

**Don't Ever Change**

* * *

"Hey Larry," Phoenix said.

Larry was standing at the end of his drive, kicking soberly at small stones and pebbles in the street, "Hey Nick."

"Nick! Sweetie! Don't forget your lunch!" Mom called out from the door. Phoenix frowned and Larry grinned.

"Hi Missus Wright!" Larry waved. Mom smiled and waved back.

"Thanks, Mom," Phoenix said as he took the paper bag his mother held out to him. He closed his eyes when she hugged him and then mussed his hair as he stepped out the door. Larry was grinning at him as they walked toward the street and headed toward the school.

"So, Nick—" Larry began.

"Don't say anything!" Phoenix said and he tugged on his backpack and put his head down.

Larry laughed at him.

Across the street from the school, Larry and Phoenix stood by the tree stump and waited for a very morose looking Miles to finish waving at his father's long black car before coming to join them across the street.

"Hey," Larry said.

"Hello," Miles said glancing at Larry for only a moment before looking at his shoes.

"Hey, Miles," Phoenix said, "Are you okay?"

Miles nodded.

"Did you do your homework?" Larry asked with his chest out and his chin up. Miles only looked at him as if expecting a trick.

"Larry actually did his homework," Phoenix said, "He showed it to my mom and she thought it was funny."

"Oh," Miles said.

"She said mine was good, too," Phoenix continued.

"What did you write about, Miles?" Larry asked pointedly.

"What we were supposed to," Miles told him and then looked at Phoenix, "Did you catch very many frogs, yesterday?"

"We didn't go," Phoenix said, "Larry's sister came and said he had to go home."

Larry scratched his head sheepishly, "I'm sort of grounded, again."

Miles frowned, "I got grounded too."

Phoenix and Larry both stared at him in shock. Miles frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

* * *

Miss Pickens walked around the classroom quietly while they took their spelling tests. As soon as he was done, Phoenix flipped his paper over and raised his hand. He looked around surreptitiously and saw Miles sitting two desks down frowning at his hands. His paper had also been turned over, but he hadn't raised his hand. Miles looked up and caught his eye just long enough to convey a small smile. Soon other students finished and other hands started to go up. Miss Pickens was looking at Miles, surprised as he raised his hand after most of the others.

Miss Pickens grinned at Nick and picked up his test and looked it over. She beamed, "Well, Phoenix Wright, you finished first AND you got a hundred! Good Job!"

Jilly Baxter turned around in her seat to look at him. Phoenix smiled at her.

She smiled back.

* * *

They hovered in the back of the field during recess. Larry wanted to dig a hole under the fence so they could escape without the guards noticing. Phoenix thought the idea had some merit and since Larry was his best friend he was obligated to help.

Miles had pointed out when the idea had first been propounded, that the school neither had guards no were they completely blocked from simply walking past the gap in the fence or straight out the front door. But he hung around and helped anyway.

So far the hole was only big enough for Larry to stick his ankle through. They had to use rocks and sticks and their hands to dig. Miles always left them early too because he insisted on washing his hands.

"So did you see when she looked at me?" Phoenix said. He was still riding high after winning the spelling test.

"It's a spelling test, not a contest," Larry said bitterly. He'd spelled four out of the ten words wrong and Miss Pickens had announced that it was his best grade yet.

"I'm going to marry Jilly Baxter," Phoenix said completely ignoring Larry.

"Gross," Larry said.

"Shut up, Larry," Phoenix said, "You don't think Jilly is gross, do you Miles?"

Miles sat up from digging and waved the stick he'd been using, "I don't know."

"Both of you just suck," Phoenix said, "I'm the only one that's grown up enough to understand…"

Miles frowned at Phoenix, "Do you want to kiss her?"

"Ewww," Larry said, "Nick and Jilly sitting in a tree!"

Phoenix glared when Miles joined in the chanting, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Phoenix said.

* * *

They had to do their fractions test before lunch and Phoenix was running a little late. When he got to the cafeteria with his bag lunch in hand he found that Miles and Larry had already gone through the lunch line. They were sitting at the same table, but at opposite ends and not speaking.

"Hey guys," Phoenix said, "Why are you two sitting so far apart?"

Larry looked over at Miles and then shrugged, "He was being a nerd again. What took you so long?"

"I wanted to make sure I did a good job. If I get good grades, Mom said she'd take me to the water-park."

"Oh," Larry said.

"You can come with us," Phoenix said, "If your mom says it's okay. Miles, do you want to come?"

"I have to ask my dad," Miles said, but he didn't sound very hopeful.

"Well ask him soon," Phoenix said, "I don't know when we're supposed to get our next report card, but I'm feeling lucky."

Phoenix sat in front of Larry and waved over at Miles, "Hey, come over here! Why do you always like to sit by yourself?"

"Because he's a ner—" Larry began.

"Shut up, Larry," Phoenix said, "Miles, what's wrong with you?"

Miles slid his tray over and moved up a few chairs so that they were sitting together. He frowned at Phoenix's question and poked at what was supposed to be an enchilada.

"I'm fine," Miles said.

Phoenix pulled out a baloney and mustard sandwich and started to open the zip-loc bag it was in, "No you're not. How come you're grounded anyway? You never do anything wrong."

Miles looked at him, shocked at the observation, "I got caught fighting yesterday."

"Don't lie!" Larry said, "If you get caught fighting, you don't just get grounded, you get suspended. You're not suspended if you're here!"

Miles looked horrified at the thought of being suspended, "Um… No, it didn't happen at school. I got caught fighting with Martin Song and his mom told my dad. So dad talked about it when we got home and then he said I was grounded."

Larry stared at him unconvinced, "So what are you grounded from? You never do anything fun."

Miles frowned.

"Why were you fighting with Martin Song? Isn't he a sixth grader? He could've killed you."

Miles' brows knit and he clenched his fists, "He started it."

Larry rolled his eyes, "My sister is in Martin's class. She said nobody likes him."

"That's probably why he wanted to start a fight," Phoenix said, "My mom said bullies are insect—um insect-something…"

"Insecure," Miles said, "I still don't like him."

"We should jump Martin Song," Larry said, "I bet the three of us could take him."

Phoenix laughed and Miles brightened.

"Nick and I will hold him down and you can kick him in the nuts!"

Phoenix relaxed, glad that they'd stopped teasing him about Jilly Baxter. Miles was smiling again as he and Larry plotted the demise of Martin Song—which Phoenix was sure wouldn't happen, but it was fun to contemplate.

* * *

When they'd finished eating, the three of them went into the playground to access the progress on their escape tunnel.

"You know," Larry said, "If you dig deep enough, you can hear the demons torturing people in hell."

Phoenix blanched at the thought. Miles crossed his arms skeptically and stared at their hole.

"You know," he said, "I think we chose a spot too close to the fence post. There's cement there."

"It's just a rock," Larry said, "Stop trying to get us to quit. Or are you scared of the devil?"

Miles raised an eyebrow and looked at Phoenix. Phoenix shrugged in return, "I also heard that if we dig straight down, we'll come out in China."

Miles rubbed his chin, "I think both of those are impossible. I wouldn't worry either way if we can't even get it deep enough for us to climb under the fence."

They started to dig together in earnest silence.

After a time, Phoenix stopped digging and looked at both of his friends toiling away at the task. Larry had gotten dirt all over himself and it was streaked over his forehead where he'd wiped his brow with a dirt-covered hand. Miles somehow managed to keep himself tidy, though he worked just as diligently beside Larry. He had dirt on his knees but not a speck on his white button-down shirt or his red bowtie. Phoenix had dirt on his jeans where he'd wiped his hands.

"Even if we end up in China… or Hell," Phoenix said, "I hope we can stay friends."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! If only things could stay the same…**_

_Wasn't that sweet? *cough* soo sweet… I'm choking…_

_I needed a fifth 'bridge' chapter… Phoenix reads his letter to the class next!_


	5. Dear Future, bring it!

**The Letter**

**Part 5:**

**Dear Future, Bring it. Sincerely, Phoenix Wright**

* * *

"Who did it!" Jilly said.

The class was trickling back in from the playground and most of the kids were standing around in groups. Phoenix found himself standing alone near the cubbies where everyone put their coats and bags during the day when they weren't using them. Jilly's face was red from emotion.

"Who did this!" She repeated and then wailed.

Part of him wanted to laugh. She was nine and kind of old to be crying like that. Part of him ached to comfort her. But he stood alone awkward and scared at the back of the classroom. Miles had gone to wash his hands and Larry had disappeared too.

Phoenix found himself alone again.

"I think it was Phoenix," Simon said.

Phoenix glowered in his direction, not this again.

"Phoenix why?" Jilly screamed at him, "Why would you put gum in my hair?"

Phoenix swallowed, completely at a loss.

* * *

Larry stood beside him and smirked.

"How do you know it was Phoenix?" Larry said.

"You weren't here and neither was Miles," Simon said, "You guys are the ones who always do crazy stuff like that."

Phoenix caught Miles scooting away from them at the mention of his name. Miles Edgeworth didn't want to be seen as a troublemaker.

"Jilly," Phoenix said, "I didn't do it! I don't even chew gum!"

He would never put gum in her pretty blonde hair.

"Yeah right!" Simon said.

"Yeah Wright did it!" Larry chimed in suddenly.

Phoenix glanced at him in shock as Larry inched his way toward Simon and the other kids. Phoenix looked at him in shock.

"Larry…?"

Larry shrugged slightly and hid himself among the other kids.

Phoenix looked at Miles. Miles was standing beside him fists clenched and shaking his head.

"Miles," Phoenix pleaded, "Do something!"

"How do you know Phoenix did it!" Miles shouted at Simon and jabbed his index finger in his direction.

"How do we know he didn't? Phoenix is always looking at her!" Simon said.

Miles shook his head and backed into the cubbies. He grabbed Phoenix's arm and dragged him along.

"Nick this is mob justice," Miles said solemnly, "We can't fight this."

"Miles, can't you—"

"This is a crime of passion," Miles said, "How do I know you didn't do it?"

"But I—"

"Nick, there's gum…" Miles paused dramatically and shook his head again, "There's gum in her hair…"

* * *

Miss Pickens entered the classroom to find the kids standing about and shouting.

"Quiet!"

The classroom was suddenly silent, and Miss Pickens waved her stern look around the room to see everyone finding their seats.

"Miss Pickens!"

"Jilly? What's the matter dear?"

"Somebody put gum in my hair!" Jilly said and then she started to cry again.

"Gum!" Miss Pickens said, "In your hair! Let's get you to the nurse right away!"

Miss Pickens left with Jilly and the class hovered in several seconds of scared silence.

"Ooooh!" Simon said, "You're going to get into so much trouble!"

Phoenix blanched. Beside him Larry chuckled. Miles had his head in his hands and stared intently at the surface of his desk.

* * *

"Phoenix Wright! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Miss Pickens said.

She was standing over him out in the hall with the door to the classroom closed. Miss Pickens had always been nice—but right now she seemed so large and menacing.

"I didn't do it," Phoenix said and righteous angry tears flowed from his eyes as he pleaded his case, "Can't we have a class trial again to prove—"

"This isn't a joke, Phoenix Wright!" Miss Pickens said, "Jilly's going to have to get a hair cut. Do you think she wanted to get her hair cut?"

"But I swear I didn't do it!" Phoenix said.

"Everyone, including Jilly said they saw you do it," Miss Pickens put her hands on her hips, "You're lucky you're not going to be suspended."

"Miss Pickens, I wouldn't do that to Jilly, honest! I swear!" Phoenix said, "I love Jilly!"

Miss Pickens paused and her stance softened and there was a passing twinkle in her eye. Phoenix held his breath.

"You're still going to do some detention, young man!"

* * *

Larry made fun of him while the other kids read their letters to the class. Miles was too busy paying attention to the class to give him much notice. But he did mutter once during a pause while Simon sat down and Larry got up to read his letter.

"Mob justice…"

Phoenix pulled his letter out of his notebook and glared at it. He wanted to rewrite everything he'd written down. Everything had been so perfect today, and then they'd all abandoned him in a pinch.

Phoenix was so upset he had to be called up twice. He didn't feel like standing in front of the class at all.

"Phoenix," Miss Pickens said, "Do you want me to read it for you?"

He shook his head and slid out of his desk.

Phoenix marched to the front of the class like a wounded man.

Simon stuck his tongue out at Phoenix.

"Simon, if I catch you pulling faces again, you'll stay for detention as well," Miss Pickens said.

Phoenix perked up a little at that.

* * *

_**Dear Future,**_

_** I can't wait to meet you. Because the past is kind of nasty. The past makes my mom cry.**_

* * *

"Oh please!" someone sniggered. Maybe it was Simon. But it sounded like Larry.

Phoenix looked up from his letter and frowned.

"Go on," Miss Pickens said.

"I don't want to," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix Wright," Miss Pickens said, "Just how much detention do you really want?"

* * *

_**But Mom says that the future is always better if we try our best and believe. I know that the future will be awesome because I have the best friends. My friend Miles is the smartest person I know. He defended me in a trial where everyone said I stole his money. He is awesome.**_

_** My friend Larry is always there when I want to go to the lake or play outside. Larry and I made our own rocket ship. Someday, we might get it to fly. Larry is my friend even though he gets me in trouble a lot. He is awesome.**_

* * *

Phoenix paused again and looked out at the class.

"I know that Larry wouldn't lie about putting gum in Jilly Baxter's hair and—"

"Phoenix," Miss Pickens said in a warning tone.

Larry had his head on his desk. Miles was frowning. Simon looked like he wanted to laugh.

Phoenix cleared his throat and continued.

* * *

_**Mom told me once that I could be anything that I wanted to be. So I want to be an astronaut. Because I think it would be awesome to live on Mars. I think Mars would be even better if my friends came with me.**_

_** If I don't move to Mars, I want to be a lawyer like Miles's dad. Miles talks about his dad all the time. Being a lawyer seems like a cool job.**_

_** If I don't become a lawyer or an astronaut, I want to be a fighter pilot. That would be an awesome job.**_

_** Mom says I could even be the President of the United States. But that job seems like it sucks.**_

_** Whatever happens, it will be awesome. Because I believe in the future and I believe in my friends…**_

* * *

Phoenix stopped reading and went back to his desk. He crossed his arms on his desk and lay his head on them.

"Are you finished?" Miss Pickens said.

"Yes, Miss Pickens," Phoenix said soberly.

"Well, it was a very nice letter," Miss Pickens said.

Phoenix didn't say anything. Miles and another student read their letters afterwards and then Miss Pickens dismissed the class.

The students were a wave of hustle and bustle as they packed up their books and headed out. Noise from the hall outside echoed with eager students departing for the day.

Phoenix stayed at his desk shamelessly wallowing in self pity.

"Nick," Miles said, "I have to go, because I'm grounded. But I hope you feel better."

"It's okay," Phoenix muttered soberly. He didn't bother to look up and see Miles' and Larry's hesitant steps as they left the classroom.

Both of them reluctant to leave a man behind.

"Bye Nick," Larry called before he left.

"Bye Nick," Miles echoed and followed after him.

"You can make this as long or as short as you want to," Miss Pickens said when they were alone in the classroom. She was standing in front of the whiteboard writing something in red marker.

"I will not put gum in other people's hair," Miss Pickens read aloud when she was finished.

Phoenix frowned at the board.

"I want you to copy this fifty times, Phoenix," she said.

He took out a piece of paper and copied the words on the first line. Then he started writing "I" down the page until he'd copied forty-nine "I's". He moved on to the word "will".

Miss Pickens walked up to his desk and held out her hand.

He looked up at her, still slightly angry at the injustice.

"Why didn't you finish your letter?" Miss Pickens said while Phoenix handed er his assignment.

"Because I'm mad at my friends," he said, "Because of…"

He stopped. She'd obviously found him guilty. What was the point of arguing?

Miss Pickens looked down at his letter and smiled.

* * *

_**Whatever happens, it will be awesome. Because I believe in the future and I believe in my friends. Me and Larry and Miles will always be friends, no matter what happens. Even if I move to Mars.**_

_** So I don't worry at all. Bring it, future.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Phoenix Wright**_

* * *

_**A/N: That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this little story.**_

_A boy put gum in my hair when I was a kid—younger than 4__th__ grade. I still remember it…_

_So I took way too long to update—sorry real life stuff... (You're better off not knowing…)_

_I really enjoyed writing the trio as kids. If I can think of something cool, maybe I'll do another one. _

_To anyone reading HONEYMOON, did the gum incident seem familiar? (Yeah, my poor little brains is too small to stretch around all these stories. My secret is, everything I've written is based off of HONEYMOON—usually something that I didn't think would fit, but wanted to write anyway.)_


End file.
